


you were my versailles at night

by lipsticklesbienne



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fireworks, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mario Kart, Mario Party, Party Games, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipsticklesbienne/pseuds/lipsticklesbienne
Summary: jareds been excited for his annual fourth of july party for months. this one is bound to be different than his last, however.





	you were my versailles at night

**Author's Note:**

> yo im back on that kleinphy shit!!!! it's been so long since i put a kleinphy fic out and now im super happy to do so. this one was started last year and only last night did i read it and think "huh, let's finish it" and i did!!
> 
> the title is from fall out boys "fourth of july" because i couldn't think of anything else
> 
> general warning there is so much swearing

Jared was excited, to say the least. His favorite season of the year was approaching and for once, he had plans instead of being stuck alone. Thank God for having friends. And parents who were never home.

He stockpiled his house with dozens of boxes of fireworks, thankful for the sale he got them for. He put them inside, propped up against the kitchen counter, also thankful for living in a solidary part of the town. It was illegal, but that's part of the fun.

Jared began checking over the snacks to make sure he didn't miss anything. He made sure to get extra pot from his dealer for him and Connor (Connor's parents confiscated his stash and he couldn't afford more at the moment), unsure if they were going to smoke or not, simply carrying it just in case. He raided his parents’ liquor cabinet and set that out. He was excited to get wasted and set off flammable, dangerous fireworks.

Evan's car pulled into the driveway. Of course he was there first. Evan made sure to always be early or else he'd end up crying.

He got out, waving to Jared while balancing something in his other hand. Ah, he brought brownies. Fuck yeah.

“Hey, Jare!” He greeted, coming inside. “I brought brownies. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to bring anything, and I didn't want to be the only person here just taking everything of yours without giving anything in return. Are Alana, Connor, and Zoe bringing things?” He asked, setting it on the counter next to the other junk food.

"Not sure.” Jared shrugged. “I didn't say to bring anything, but your brownies are fuckin’ bomb. Thanks, Ev.”

"No problem." Evan sat down at the counter and leaned back, looking towards Jared who had been rummaging through a cabinet. "Any word from the others?"

“Lana said she'll be here in 10, Con and Zo should be here soon too.”

“Mm, good. Same old alcohol?”

“Yeah. Old but gets you wasted beyond belief.”

Jared uncapped the vodka, pulling out some off brand lemon lime soda from his fridge, taking out glasses, and pouring a drink for everyone. He added a touch of grenadine for flavor.

By the time he finished, Alana's car pulled up to the driveway.

She entered the house without knocking, carrying in a couple boxes.

“Fireworks? Lana, I already have a shit ton of them.”

Alana shrugged and put them down on the floor. “More to blow up, I guess. You better be safe when we do. I'm not taking any of you to the hospital.” She scoffed, sitting at the counter next to Evan.

Jared passed a drink over to her while taking a sip from his own, but she shook her head. “One of us has to stay sober just in case any of you blow your face off.”

“Fair point.” He shrugged, taking the drink back, taking a drink from both at the same time.

The kitchen seemed to buzz with the friendly banter between the three as they waited for Zoe and Connor to show up. About 15 minutes passed by before Zoe's Subaru pulled into the driveway, and the two got out.

“'Bout fuckin’ time, losers.” Jared grumbled into his drink once they entered the house.

“Shut up.” Zoe rolled her eyes, stealing one of the glasses from the counter and taking a swig from it. “Someone was too busy being emo in the fucking shower, and then proceeded to take an hour to do his hair.” She glared towards Connor, and Jared quickly took notice to the top knot he had it in.

“Well, excuse me for not wanting to look like someone who hasn't gotten out of bed for five days for once.” He hissed, angrily taking the last drink on the counter. The hell is this pussy shit, Kleinman? I expected better.”

Jared raised a brow as he watched Connor down half of it in one sitting. “That's just. Straight vodka with a little bit of sprite and grenadine.” He informed the other, idly sipping his own.

“I don't know, I expected you lining up shots of fireball or something.” He shrugged, sitting next to Jared. “So, what's the plans for tonight?” He asked, turning to the group.

"We should eat first.” Jared decided, gesturing to the food on the counter. “Then play games and shit until sundown. Then fireworks. That sound good? Or do we need to change things?” He asked the others for approval.

“That's good to me.” Evan spoke up quietly, smiling a tiny bit. The others nodded.

“Good, 'cause I didn't think of anything else.” Jared laughed, setting his drink down. “Plates are right here, go ahead and take as much pizza as you want.” He told them, peeling the first paper plate from the stack.

He pried open the bags of chips on the counter, propping them up to allow the others to take whatever they want. They all gathered in the living room, where Jared had hooked the Wii up to the TV.

"What's the game lineup?" Zoe asked, swallowing more of her drink.

"Mario Party's first." A collective groan filled the room and Jared frowned. "What? It's a good game for a group like us."

"Every time we play Mario Party, someone gets hurt," Evan said. That was true and Jared didn't want to admit it. The last time they played, at Jared's holiday party, Connor ended up with a giant bruise on his arm from the Wii remote being thrown at him.

"It'll be fine. Anyways, after that we'll play a few rounds of Mario Kart. Then probably Smash if we have the chance."

Connor snickered a bit, earning a hard elbow in the stomach from Zoe. "You are such a child," she hissed.

Jared clapped his hands together. "Anyways, mothers and fuckers of the jury, someone's gotta sit out for Mario Party. Who's volunteering?"

"I will." Both Evan and Alana eyed each other and groaned lightly. Evan pulled out his puppy dog eyes and began to beg. "Lana, please let me sit out. I can't end up fighting with Jared again."

"You sat out last time," Alana said, crossing her arms to her chest. "You have to suffer now."

"It's decided!" Jared exclaimed. "Take the remote, Ev."

With a glare to the boy, Evan snatched the controller from his hand. "I'm suing you if something goes wrong, Lana."

"Let's do it, baby, I know the law."

Jared started up the game and with the privilege of being player one, already had his character picked out. "Hurry up, I've got asses to kick."

"I don't know, Jarebear," Connor teased, picking his own character. "I've got a good feeling about tonight."

"Bold coming from the person who's read Homestuck before."

Connor went silent and stared at the screen as the game started. "Shut up. Let's make a deal. If I beat you at Mario Party, one round of Mario Kart, and one round of Smash, you owe me coffee every day for a week."

"Sounds like you're asking me out," Jared said cautiously. "We'll see, Con. You gotta beat me first."

The game started off mostly peaceful, only a slight bit of tension from Connor and Jared. Small talk filled the room as they played. This was how it always started, however.

They were halfway through the board now, Jared in first, Connor in second, Evan in third, and Zoe in fourth. Zoe and Evan had almost completely given up at this point, moreso interested in the tension Connor and Jared had created.

They were currently playing a mini game, Jared's score a little ahead of Connor's. He kept his eyes on the screen and smirked. "Hope you got money, Murphy," he taunted. "We're almost done and guess who's currently in the lead?"

"Not for long," Connor growled. "I'm catchin' up. Watch yourself, Jarebear. I'm gonna kick your ass."

The usage of the nickname 'Jarebear' hadn't distracted him before, but there was something about Connor's tone that pried his attention away from the game, causing him to place second in the mini game.

"This isn't fucking fair," Jared whined, reminiscent of a child in a grocery store. "You distracted me!"

"Too bad, Kleinman. Looks like I'm almost ahead of you in points." That he was. Jared was currently at 23 points and Connor was at 26. They were on the last stage, meaning Connor was close to kicking Jared's ass.

The final mini game was now beginning, Evan and Zoe now out of the game and instead opting to talk with each other than focus on the competition between the two other boys. The boys were two points apart, Connor in the lead, and frustration was beginning to take its' toll on Jared. Connor landed the final attack and won the game.

"Uh oh," he taunted. "The so-called unbeatable Jared Kleinman got his ass beat." He glanced over to him with a smirk to see Jared staring at the screen blankly.

"This is one game," he said, pressing his glasses up to his eyes and ejecting the disk. "You still have to beat me at Mario Kart and Smash. Good luck, pretty boy. It's not going to happen."

He put in the disk for Mario Kart and started up the next game. "Who's sitting out?"

Alana, Zoe, and Evan all looked at each other and shrugged. "I don't think we're in anymore," Alana said with a short smile. "This is your competition now, guys."

Jared nodded and chose his racer. "It's on, Murphy. I'm choosing the hardest courses. Good luck beating me. I'm a master at Rainbow Road."

The first course happened to be Dry Dry Ruins, the easiest out of the four. It was fairly close, but Jared placed first and Connor placed third. Before the next course started, Jared looked over to him smugly. "Uh oh," he mocked. "Losing already?"

"You wish, Kleinman. We still have three courses to go. Moonview Highway is next."

That happened to be Jared's least favorite. He hated the constant in-game cars running him over, making him lose his spot, and squishing his racer down. Unfortunately, he lost that course and landed in 10th place, with Connor in third.

The third course wasn't anything special, however, Jared lost once again, due to Connor's usage of the power ups. He paused the game before starting Rainbow Road and faced Connor.

"Last one, pretty boy," he said, a teasingly toxic tone dripping from his tongue. "Then one round of Smash. Let's see if you can do it." Without intention, his last sentence came out more as a challenge, rather than a threat. He started the course and gave Connor one last wink before the race began.

The room was near silent. The other three were now very interested in the competition. They anxiously watched the screen as Connor and Jared fought on and off for first place. On the last lap, Connor hit a power up box. They were close to the end, Jared still in first. "Watch this," he murmured to his sister. If he believed, he might have thanked God for giving him the blue shell.

Jared was too involved in keeping his spot before hearing the warning siren. "Absolutely fucking not," he hissed, swerving his way to avoid the shell. However, this did not work. It hit him, causing Connor to pass him and win first place.

"Pay up, Ev," Alana said, opening her palm towards Evan, who begrudgingly placed a five dollar bill there.

"You bet on us?" Connor asked, cocking a brow towards the two.

"Yep. You and Jared placed a bet, so we decided to too."

Connor glanced back over at Jared, glaring at his Wii remote like it had killed someone he loved. "What's the matter, Jare? Pissy you're on a losing streak?"

"Not fucking funny, Connor," he grumbled, face beginning to heat up.

Evan grimaced. "Are you okay, Jared? Your face is really red. Maybe we should move on to fireworks." He had his fingers crossed that they would calm down and quit the game, but Jared scoffed and got up to put Smash Bros into the Wii.

"If you think I'm done, you're an idiot. Last game. Beat me and I'll buy your stupid coffee. I beat you and you buy shit for me. Got it?"

"You bet," Connor said coyly, sticking his hand out for Jared to shake. Once their hands touched, he found out Jared's were warm, sweaty, and twitching. He let go, his own subzero hands now warmer.

Jared set the game to a two minute timer, each choosing their character. This game was higher intensity than the previous, each boy gripping their remotes like their life depended on it - and it did.

The timer ticked down to fifteen seconds, now becoming a race to get each other to fall off screen. Fifteen became ten, and as Jared's avatar jumped to hit Connor's, it fell off the stage and offscreen. Game was called and Connor had won.

The room was silent this time. He felt it absolutely wasn't right for him to gloat. Jared was pissed - he knew that. He expected Jared to yell and kick him out of his house, but instead, he laughed lowly.

"Congrats, Con," he said, turning the Wii off. Connor was excellent at dissecting people's tones, and he shockingly couldn't find a trace of sarcasm or anger in Jared's. "You won. Let's go blow up some fireworks in celebration." He stood up and began walking down to his basement. "Come with, Connor. I wanna talk."

He obeyed and stood up as well, catching up with Jared. "What, you ending our friendship now?" He asked, cautious, yet sort of playful.

"No," he breathed. "I just wanted to ask if that was you asking me out or..?"

Connor gave him a smile and tossed his hair back. "Yeah, it was. I think you're cool. And cute, I should add. You have the cutest angry face, you know that, right?"

The other boy blushed and pushed Connor back. "Stop," he mumbled. "So, when are we, like, starting?"

"I'm free tomorrow?"

Jared smiled and nodded. "Cool. I'll pick you up, then." He turned to his closet, kicking it open and fishing for the boxes of fireworks he had stored away. "Will you grab some of these?"

"Jesus," Connor chuckled. "How many boxes do you have?"

"A lot. I bought most of them last year. Plus there's the stuff Alana brought." The two boys, fireworks in their hands, headed back upstairs to the three still in the living room.

"'Bout time," Zoe taunted. "What, were you two making out down there?"

"Shut up," Jared snapped. "Who's ready to blow this shit up?"

"Please tell me you have more tame stuff than that," Evan asked, a pale, terrified look on his face.

Jared just laughed and attempted to shrug with the two large boxes stacked in his arms. "You'll be okay. Can someone grab a lighter?"

"Got it," Zoe called, getting up to search through Jared's junk drawer. The rest of them headed outside, setting the boxes down in the grass. Zoe followed, a lighter in her hands, spinning it between her fingers.

"Please, be careful," Alana pleaded, standing back against the house. "I really don't feel like taking anyone to the ER tonight. Again."

She never said it, but Jared knew that comment was directed towards him. He laughed thinking of last year's Fourth of July party. He was wasted that night and ended up with a second degree burn all along his arm. He glanced at the area, noting the scar was still there.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful, mom." He blew the girl a kiss, to which she mimed catching it, throwing it to the ground, and stomping on it.

He carefully opened the first box, as carefully as any drunk teenager could, setting the bottle rocket down in the grass. "Lighter?" He asked, Zoe placing it in his hands.

He gave it a test flick before lighting the fuse and standing back. The bottle rocket flew into the air and popped loudly. He hoped any neighbors wouldn't hear that, or at least just think it was nothing worth reporting to the authorities.

Back to back, they took turns setting off each firework (except for Evan, who stated his hands were too shaky to handle a lighter, let alone light explosives), watching from a safe distance as they exploded in the sky. Eventually, the group grew bored, Zoe speaking up for the rest of them.

"I think I'm gonna go home," she said with a yawn. "I'm sober enough to drive. You coming, Connor?"

Connor shook his head. "I'm gonna stay with Jared tonight. Tell mom and dad I died in a firework accident or something," he snorted. "They'd probably take that easier than if you told them I'm staying overnight with a boy."

Zoe rolled her eyes but grabbed the keys out of her pocket. "Whatever. See you guys later."

Jared gave her a wave as she walked back inside and back out to her car parked in the driveway. "That's probably my cue," Evan spoke, following her actions to retrieve his keys from his pocket. "My mom wanted me home by ten."

"Loser," Jared snorted. "I'm kidding. Tell her I said hi and that we weren't doing anything illegal."

"Goodnight, Evan," Connor added, waving to him as well.

"I better leave too," Alana sighed. "Be safe, okay?"

"What are you implying?" Jared asked, withholding a grin.

"Nothing, just saying in case you decide to blow more up and get hurt," she shrugged. "Thanks for the good party, Jared. Goodnight, you two."

"'Night," they said in unison, watching as they became the last ones outside and at the Kleinman residence.

Connor gave a low hum as he stared at the stars, earning a look from Jared. "What?"

"Huh? Oh, just thinking."

"About?"

"God, nosy much?" He crossed his arms and grinned. "I'm thinking about tonight. How much fun I had. You manage to make each party better than the last. But I have a feeling this will be your best party ever."

"I'm flattered," Jared giggled. "You made tonight pretty great."

"Me? I didn't do anything."

"Yeah you did. You asked me out, which I was definitely too chickenshit to do. So good for you on that."

Connor looked down at the boy and wrapped his arm around him. "I'm excited for tomorrow. Not only to drink that victory coffee, but to spend time with my new boyfriend."

Jared grew stiff and exchanged a look with him. "Labels already, huh?"

"Is that a problem?" He asked, slow and careful.

"Not at all. I'm tired and I'm sure we're gonna have a hangover tomorrow. Let's go to bed." He turned around and headed inside, Connor following behind him. As they curled into each other on Jared's bed, the taller boy pressed his lips to Jared's forehead, holding him tight.

"Too far?" He whispered into the darkness.

"No. Go to bed, Hot Topic."

And they did, arms tight around each other, making sure there was very little space in between

**Author's Note:**

> so im very aware Mario party takes longer than however long it took in this fic but let me tell you. it has been years since my last game of mario party. i had very similar experiences with my sisters. anyways i hope you guys liked it!! uwu


End file.
